Bad Romance
by alywood
Summary: The Shield fall for each other during developmental. Now on the main roster, things turn into a roller coaster for the three. Join the three men in a relationship filled with highs and lows. I love reviews, but please nothing negative. To each their own beliefs. NO PREACHING! *not based on the Lady GaGa song. SEXUAL SITUATIONS IN LATER CHAPTERS Thank you
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Romance**

**Chapter 1**

"Who wants to watch a movie?" Dean asked as he dropped his bag.

"Sure," Seth agreed with a yawn.

"Or we could just get to sleep," Roman suggested.

"I thought we were supposed to have a king size bed," Seth noted.

Dean nodded his head. Roman just wrapped one arm around Seth's shoulders and pulled him to one bed.

"Let's not worry about it. We're traveling after the show anyway," he said while removing his jeans.

Dean looked on in disbelief.

For the last several hotel stays, the trio had two beds in their rooms. Roman will pull Seth to his bed, leaving Dean with his own. It seems that Dean was being pushed out of the relationship.

Hell, he hadn't even kissed either lover in a long time.

"Get some sleep," Roman said, kissing Seth's temple.

Quickly, Seth's breathing evened out. Roman turned the light off and didn't say anything to his other partner. Dean laid down on his bed, turned over to face the balcony, and felt the warm burning of tears in his eyes.

"Good morning," Seth cooed to the Samoan.

"Morning," he smiled in return.

Roman leaned in and started a slow kiss with Seth. The two toned man opened his mouth to deepen their kiss. They didn't hear the door open, but they parted when they heard the door slam shut a minute later.

Dean had been the first one awake, so he left the room to get them breakfast. When he returned, he saw the kiss so filled with passion. He placed the coffee carrier on the table next to the bag of breakfast sandwiches before leaving the room once again; slamming the door behind him.

"We should talk to him," Seth said quietly, guilt filling his stomach.

"He'll be all right."

Seth gave the Samoan a glare before getting out of bed to get dressed. Roman followed and noticed the three coffee cups.

"There's six sandwiches in the bag," the smaller man said. "I think Dean was waiting to eat."

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

But he wasn't fine.

Dean was far from fine.

After Seth and Roman finished their breakfast, they waited for Dean to return to the room; he arrived ten minutes before the trio had to leave for the arena.

"We need to talk," Seth whispered to Dean.

"No we don't."

Dean just grabbed his bags and left the room again, heading for their rental. He sat in the back with his headphones on and his music up loud. Seth sighed. He knew that the hotels giving them two beds was messing with Dean's head.

It also didn't help that Roman made sure that the youngest man shared his bed instead of allowing Seth to chose who he wants to sleep with.

And kiss.

Seth thought back through the last week to guess how many times he's kissed Dean.

Not a single moment popped into his head.

"I'll see you guys later," Dean said after grabbing his bags from the trunk.

"We've been ignoring him," Seth said to Roman.

"No we haven't."

"Then how many times have you kissed Dean?"

"He and I don't usually kiss."

"You do after you have sex."

"Look, Seth. He's just throwing a hissy fit because of the hotels messing up on the beds. That's it."

"But-"

"Dean will be fine. Just give him some space and time and he'll be back to normal."

Seth nodded his head slightly, part of him not believing Roman. He watched as the door of the arena swung close behind the blond man.

"I'm catching a ride with someone. I'll see you two in the next city," Dean said as he quickly changed into his clean clothes.

"You're sure?" Seth questioned.

"Yeah."

Seth silently nodded then turned his gaze to Roman; begging him to say something.

"Alright, so we'll see you when we get to the hotel," was all that Roman said.

Dean grabbed his bags and left the locker room. Seth wanted to run out the door, throw his arms around Dean, and pull him back into the locker room. Seth wanted to kiss the man with everything in his body.

But something held him back.

Roman was still getting dressed, so it wasn't him.

It was an emotional force that held Seth in place.

**(Dean's POV)**

I waited to see if either man exited the locker room to chase after me; but the door didn't open. I started to slowly make my way to the parking lot where the rental I paid for was waiting for me.

Yes, I lied to Seth and Roman.

Feeling the wet trails leaving my eyes, I tried to hide the tears as I walked passed other wrestlers and employees of the company. I didn't need people to talk about me.

**(Normal)**

"We need to stop him," came Seth's voice in the silent locker room.

"Why? He's just traveling to the next city with some one else. If you wanted to travel with Kaitlyn or anyone else, you can. I won't stop you."

Seth thought about how Roman just said that.

"It sounds like you don't want this relationship," Seth said quietly.

"I do want this relationship, Seth," Roman said in disbelief. "You mean everything to me. All I meant is that I don't own you. You can chose what to do. If you want to travel with someone else for the night, you have all the power to do so. If you want to stay in and watch a movie instead of going to the gym, then do so."

"Is that why you didn't stop Dean?"

"Yes."

Seth wrapped his arms around Roman's waist and hugged him. He was still worried about Dean. Never had they spent traveling time apart. And never had they not gone a day without at least one kiss since they got together back in NXT.

When Seth opened the door of the hotel room, he prayed that Dean was in there on the single king sized bed.

But all hope fell from his heart and into his stomach when the room was still, silent, and dark.

Roman turned the lights on and saw that the room indeed have a king size bed, but no bags were anywhere in sight. Seth sighed, bowed his head down a bit, dropped his bags, and went into the bathroom.

It was the only thing that might make everything seem okay.

Roman moved to the bed and pulled his cell out.

_**Hey, where are you, man? -R**_

_** Still on the road. Stopped for food -D**_

_** Okay, we're in room 1232 -R**_

_** See you later -D**_

"He should have been here by now," Seth stated weakly.

Roman looked up and saw the red rimming the smaller man's eyes. He crooked his index finger a couple of times, getting Seth to approach the bed. Reaching up slightly, Roman wiped the salty tears away.

"He and his travel companion had stopped for food. They'll be here soon."

"That's good. Now we can finally share the bed together."

Roman nodded. He pulled Seth tighter into him before rolling over and placing Seth in the middle of the bed.

About an hour later, Seth was forcing himself to stay awake to see Dean when he arrived. Roman noticed how much Seth was fighting with himself to accomplish the task.

"I'll wake you up when he gets here."

"No, I want to stay awake."

Roman frowned and once again pulled his phone out to text the third member of the group.

_**Are you close to the hotel? -R**_

There wasn't an immediant answer, so he figured that Dean was downstairs checking in or something.

_**Be there in a couple of minutes -D**_

Roman looked back down at the man next to him, and noticed the slow breathing. Seth had fallen asleep. When he heard the door open, Roman looked up and saw a rugged Dean enter the room. The smell of alcohol heavy in the air.

"You went drinking?" he asked.

"Yeah, so what if I did."

"Dean, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just want to sleep."

Dean staggered a bit walking to the far side of the bed. Without even getting out of his jeans, Dean fell right on top of the blanket and fell asleep.

'Maybe Seth was right. We should talk about everything.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

By morning, Dean was the very edge of the bed; Seth was sleeping curled next to Dean's back while Roman laid on his side where he had orginally fell asleep. Seth scooted closer to Dean's body, but this caused the blond man to fall off the side and onto the floor.

"Shit!" he cussed. His head was pounding and he wanted to be sick where he sat on the floor.

Seth's eyes shot open when he heard the cuss. Leaning over the edge of the bed, he saw a very pale and sick looking Dean holding his head and trying to breathe calmly.

"I'm so sorry Dean," Seth whispered.

"What ever," Dean grumbled as he slowly stood and walked to the bathroom.

Seth followed quickly. He didn't care if Dean was taking a piss or anything.

"I guess it's been too long since you and I shared a bed that I just wanted to get close to you."

"Seth, I'm trying to get my body back into working order. So if you wouldn't mind, get out of the bathroom."

Seth frowned and left the room, closing the door behind him. When he entered the main part of the room again, he saw that Roman was sitting up.

He had heard everything.

Roman opened his arms for the youngest man. Seth quickly sat next to Roman and held him tightly. They were loosing their shared lover and it was taking it's toll.

"Why don't you get dressed and head on down to the restaurant. We'll meet you after Dean's done."

Seth could only shake his head. He didn't want to leave the room because if he did, then he was afraid that Dean wouldn't be there when he returned. Roman sighed internally and held the man tighter to his body.

When Dean exited the bathroom, he dug in his bag for his clothes before quickly getting dressed.

"We need to talk," Roman's deep voice called out.

"Why?"

"Because you've been pushing us away."

"I've been pushing you away?" Dean asked, anger slowly building in his body. "I've been the one that's being pushed away.

"This passed week, I've slept by myself because you kept pulling Seth into bed with you. You've been the one to kiss Seth. I haven't gotten so much as a hug from either of you in over two weeks. So, you keep thinking that I'm pushing you away. I'm done."

Dean closed his bags and left the room. This time Seth went running after him.

"Please, Dean."

"Go back to the room, Seth. I wouldn't want Roman to blame me for anything else."

The doors to the elevator opened and Dean stepped inside. Seth tried to step inside as well, but Dean just pushed him back out. Seth fell to the floor and allowed the tears to run freely down his face. Roman walked over and picked the man off the floor. Seth tried to struggle but his body felt heavy and his muscles weak.

"I'm sorry," Roman whispered in his ear.

Seth just laid in Roman's arms crying silently.

In each city, The Shield was supposed to room together. And each night, Seth slipped further into a depression. The hotels gave them the king size bed that they always requested and it broke Seth's heart to know that the bed wouldn't be full.

Roman tried every night to pull Seth out of his depression, but it caused more pain than good. By the morning, Seth would be on the edge of the bed or even on a chair by the window.

Things couldn't last much longer if they wanted to stay together.

"Dean."

The blond turned and saw the powerful Roman leaning against a wall.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what, Rome?"

"Seth." Roman waited for any type of reaction from the eccentric man, but nothing showed. "After you left, he went into a depression."

"And that's my fault?"

"I wasn't going to say that. His depression has gotten worse everytime we get into the hotel rooms. They've been giving us king size beds."

"So."

"Seth keeps hoping that you'll show up and fill the space."

"I'm not going to. I told you two that I'm done. I'm done being pushed aside by the two people that I love."

"Dean-"

"No. Don't even start. Just tell Seth to get over it and strap on his balls. I'm not coming back just to get hurt again."

With that Dean walked off toward a dark hall. He hated feeling alone, but that was the only way to not get hurt by people.

Roman returned to the locker room where Seth had returned after the match. He knew that the youngest member was going to look up into his eyes and hope to see something good, but there wasn't going to be anything but more sorrow.

"He's not coming back, is he?" Seth barely whispered.

Roman didn't nod or shake his head. He just looked down slightly, giving Seth the answer to the statement. Roman could swear that he saw the final string in Seth get cut, allowing all emotion to fall from his face as he went deep into the depression. Seth lost all hope in ever getting the relationship back to the glory days in NXT.

Roman lost all hope in ever seeing Seth smile or hearing him laugh for a long time.

The Shield behind the scenes was gone while The Shield in front of the cameras were going strong.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that it's taken this long to update...For some reason I just sat on the computer thinking I should do this but did nothing. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 4**

It's been a month since everything crumbled to the ground for Seth. He kept in character for the cameras and when the group had to appear whole; but when he got behind closed doors, he was silent and withdrawn. Roman tried to keep a level head.

He hated how Dean had left.

He hated that Seth was so withdrawn because of Dean.

Hated that Dean didn't say anything.

So, he figured that he hated Dean.

But things changed when Roman got a call from a bar.

"Seth wanted to be picked up by you."

"Thanks."

Seth never drinks to the point of needing a taxi. When Roman entered the bar, he saw Seth sitting on a bar stool, trying to get another shot. He walked over and grabbed Seth by the arm, gently guiding him to the door.

"Come on, let's go back to the hotel."

"No," Seth said angrily, pulling his arm out of Roman's grasp. He fell to the aspalt ungracefully. "I don't want to keep going into these hotel rooms with a huge bed just for the two of us. I want Dean back."

"Dean's not coming back, Seth," the Samoan said softly.

"Why? Did I do something for him not to come back?"

"No, Seth."

"Am I not good enough?"

"You've had too much to drink."

"I need more to drink. I want to forget about everything. I want the world to stop spinning."

"Then let's get you back to our room. I'll get you some water and then you can sleep until everything stops spinning."

Roman reached down to help his boyfriend, but was shocked to see Seth knock his hand away.

"I want Dean," Seth said through his teeth.

Roman sighed heavily. "Okay. I'll take you to Dean's room."

Seth nodded then tried standing up, but needed help from the taller man to remain standing.

At the hotel, Roman texted everyone he knew, trying to find what room Dean was in.

_**If he asks, I didn't tell. Room 518. -Punk**_

_** Thanks man. -R**_

Roman and a very drunk Seth stepped into the elevator then pushed the button for the fifth floor. Along the way, Seth must have sobered some.

"We're not on the fifth floor."

"No we're not. But you wouldn't leave the bar until I agreed to take you to Dean's room."

Seth became silent at the mention of Dean. Roman looked down slightly, trying to assess the alcohol damage.

"Do you still want to try talking to Dean?"

Seth nodded weakly.

** ROOM 518**

Dean opened the door, not knowing who was on the other side. As he was about to open his mouth to tell the two guys off, he saw the state that Seth was in.

"You were drinking."

Seth nodded, not taking his eyes off of Dean's face. Despite working with the man for the past month, he couldn't remember the last time he actually looked at the facial features.

Dean ushered his two team mates into the room. He took a seat on the bed and watched as Seth staggered to the edge of the bed and dropped to his knees, probably bruising them slightly. Seth reached a hand up and gently moved a finger from Dean's eye brow down his cheek and onto his chin. This was the closest he had been to the blond man in a month and a half.

Seth continued to run his fingers over Dean's face and even his neck. Dean looked over to Roman who was still standing by the bathroom.

"You can come in and sit."

"Last time you and I were talking, you wanted nothing to do with us."

"A lot has changed since that night," Dean answered.

"Like what?"

"Like I've been thinking."

"Of?"

"I've been thinking that I was wrong. You weren't pushing me out of the relationship. It just seemed that way. But just think about it; I never got to have Seth share my bed when the hotels messed up. It was always you and him."

"You could have said something, Dean."

"I know. But for some reason I just didn't."

Conversation haulted a bit; Dean continued to let Seth run his fingers over his skin. He didn't need to ask Rome how bad everything had gotten; the evidence was on the floor in front of him.

"Is this the first time he's had this much?"

"Yeah. Usually, he would curl up in a ball around an old shirt of yours that he found in his bag. After it stopped smelling like you, he started to sleep on the far edge of the bed, out of my reach."

"It's been hard on him," Dean said mostly to himself.

"He was at a bar a bit from here. Wouldn't let me bring him back here unless it was to your room."

"How did you find me anyway?"

"Punk," Roman smiled.

"Can you take your shirt off?" came a very soft and quiet voice.

Dean looked down at the man with blond and black hair. Seth's eyes were tired and held a bit of nervousness; scared that Dean would yell at him and throw him out of the room. But to shock the others, Dean easily removed the plain white tee shirt he had been lounging in.

Seth eased his hands out to gently touch the skin of Dean's abdomen. Touching the fine outlines of the abs, running his fingers up Dean's sides until he reached the armpits, then crossing over the pectoral muscles.

"Please, come back, Dean."

"I don't know, Seth."

"Please," Seth begged. "The hotels have been giving us the correct bed. I hate not having you in bed with us."

"Give me some more time, Seth. I'm still apprensive about getting hurt again by people that I love."

"I won't hurt you, Dean."

Seth looked up at Dean with pleading eyes. The blond noticed the tears that were starting to gather in the brown eyes of his lover.

"A couple more days, Seth. Then I promise to return to room with you two. Okay?"

Seth sighed but nodded in agreement. He didn't want to wait a couple more days. He's gone over a month of not being with Dean; it's driving him crazy.

"Come on, Seth. We'll see Dean in the morning," Roman said as he stood straight up after leaning on the wall.

"Is it asking too much to have a kiss?" Seth asked Dean.

"Only on the cheek."

Dean leaned in and placed his lips on Seth's cheek, feeling the dried tear tracks from eariler in the night. He felt Seth return the gesture with the same soft pressure.

"Good night, Seth," Dean smiled soothingly.

"Good night."

Seth stood and walked over to Roman. The Samoan looked back over at Dean and wish him farewell.

"Kiss him, please," Seth requested.

Roman couldn't say no to a drunk and depressed Seth. He walked over to the bed, leaned down, and kissed Dean's cheek softly.

"He's not the only one that's been missing you," he said before retreating.

"Night, Rome."

With that, Roman and Seth were on their way back to their room and Dean was having a troubled time getting to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay two chapters in one day to make up for the long wait.**

**Chapter 5**

In the morning, Seth woke up with a pounding headache and the blinding sun in his face. Roman stood on the balcony, thinking over everything that had occurred during the night. After leaving Dean's room, Seth had somehow gotten to the shared room, got undressed, and laid in the middle of the bed without much help from the large man.

Seth had even stayed in the middle of the bed the entire night; allowing Roman to hold him close to his body.

"Please tell me that I got kicked in the head last night by Bryan," Seth said groggily.

"Not by a long shot," Roman smiled. "It was weird seeing you drunk."

"So, we really did go to Dean's room last night?"

"Yeah and you couldn't keep your hands or eyes off of his face and neck."

"Really?"

"That and you also asked him to take his shirt off."

"Shit," Seth grumbled. He couldn't believe that he was in the same room with Dean and he was that drunk.

"Hey, it's all right."

"No it's not, Rome. I remember him saying give him a couple of days. What if he didn't really mean it? What if he was just saying that to get us out of his room?"

"Seth calm down," Roman said sternly.

Seth's breathing started to become hitched in his throat, going into an anxiety attack. Roman did the only thing that could calm the younger man.

Roman wrapped his arms around Seth and held him, planting light kisses to the man's cheek and neck. But something wasn't right; Seth's breathing wasn't easing.

Thankfully the door opened, and Dean stepped inside. He immediately heard the harsh breaths and joined Roman on the floor.

"Hey, Seth. I'm here."

"He started to think that you were lying to him."

"I can never lie to you Seth. I can't." Seth locked his gaze on Dean and tried to calm, but grew more anxious because he couldn't catch his breath. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere, Seth. Everything is good. So, you need to calm down so we can discuss how everything will be fine."

Slowly, Seth's breathing calmed. Roman and Dean kept their gaze on the youngest man until he was fully relaxed in Roman's arms.

"You're really coming back?"

"Yeah, I am. But it will take a bit of time to get back to where we were. But I'm not going to leave unless you or Rome tell me to. Okay?"

"Thank you. I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Seth. You too Rome."

Roman sat there with Seth still in his arms, but he leaned forward and gently grazed his lips over Dean's cheek.

"I love you, Dean," he said softly in his ear.


End file.
